Thou Hatred For You
by Sophia Likes Sweets
Summary: Kaylee and Kaiden are arch-enemies, both in-game and in real life. After she buys a Second Life helmet from some weird old man, she is turned into a boy upon using. Fueled by her hatred, she trains hard to rip that smirk of his off his face. However, as Kaylee gets to know him better, will she be the end of him, or will he, be the end of her? (OCxOC) I don't own 1/2 Prince.


**Hello Everyone! Sorry I have been gone for so long! I'm also dearly sorry for starting another story when basically all my stories are still un-complete. I just feel a huge lacking of good, strong and kind female leads OCs for ½ Prince. I'll try to not make her a 'mary-sue' and make her have some bad points as well. (This year has been really hectic for me. It's my last year before highschool after all...)**

"...It's...too...cute..." I sighed as I waited impatiently for my best friend to kindly remove her face from the store glass. Doesn't she know how much germs and dirt is on it?

"Cyn, you're gonna get acne..." I squealed in surprise as she suddenly backed off of the glass and jumped happily with her hands in the air.

"It's a _pink_ Second Life headset! It's limited edition!" I sighed once again as I rubbed my temples.

"Look at the price tag, wontcha? That thing costs $250US alone." I looked around aimlessly around the shopping plaza, Christmas season is right around the corner and all the stores are on sale.

"...Lee...Kaylee!"

"H-Huh?" My eyes nearly budged out of their sockets when I saw what was in Cynthia's hands. It was that stupid 'limited edition pink' Second Life headset. Yeah, the $250 one...

"Arg, you have _gotta_ be kidding me! Where'd you even get the money...?" I held up my hands in defeat and grumbled and sighing loudly. Some people around us gave us weird looks a few stares.

"Shh! Kaylee, people are staring..."

"I don't give a heck to who's staring." This time, she sighed disappointedly. Can't blame her; her, being the cute chibi girl that everyone loves, contrasts highly to an energetic and reckless girl like me. I can't say I'm what you call a 'tomboy' nor am I anywhere close to be called a 'girlie-girl'. I suddenly heard a low chuckle behind me. Ah, the voice of my most hated.

"...Hmp, hello there. Fancy meeting you trashy slu-" My hand stopped a slant inch before hitting the owner of the horrid voice.

"...Kaiden...please...don't do this." I growled as my best friend sadly tried her best to resist him.

"Oh? Is that really you, Cynthia? Oh, I'm sorry. I was momentarily blinded by your ugliness and slutty-"

_Smack._ I hand successfully connected to the jerk's face. How I wanted to do that...and I would've the first time if Cynthia wasn't behind me. I would've even done it _harder_ if Cynthia wasn't behind me.

"K-Kay...!" One glare from Kaiden was enough to make her quiver. I hated it. How weak of me to not even be able to protect my own goddam best friend! My entire body shook from both self-pity and anger. The demon before me simply wore his infamous playboy smirk.

"Ah, but now that I think 'bout it..." He leaned dangerously closer to my face.

"Kaylee, you are by far more ugly." He closed his eyes, probably expecting another slap. I merely smirked.

"I'm sorry I don't live up to your expectations. I'm afraid I wasn't ugly enough to win the competition this year, but how do you like your trophy though?" I savored every second of that smirk turning into his exclusive annoyed-pissed-off poker face.

"Watch your mouth, bitch. I could harm you-whenever I wanted to."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Heh, fine with me. Let's start with your shadow, that ugly pink-headed poodle behind you." I gasped in anger and ran up to punch him; but alas-my best friend knew me too well and restrained me.

"No, don't Kay. Please don't."

"You heard her. Goodbye, sluts and bitches." With a half-hearted wave, he was gone in a flash. I felt heat rise in me, even with the low temperatures and forever falling snow of winter.

"...Kaylee, it's fine. I'm alright." That's what she s_aid_, but I know her well enough it kills her when he calls her names. For one thing, she used to love him. Scratch that-s_till_ loves him. To this day.

"I know you won't stop, but Cyn...it's not the best idea to love somebody like him..." I tried not to look at her face, which I knew would be brimming with fresh tears.

"I...I know. I just can't stop...he wasn't like this before...not before he met yo-" She immediately clasped her mouth shut and shook her head.

"No, no, it's nothing. Smoothies. Let's go get some." She hiccupped slightly and wiped her eyes as nonchalantly as she could muster. I already knew she was going to cry when she was alone in her room later. She always did...after an encounter with _him_." Kaiden was the most powerful, rich, smart, athletic, musical, hot, and biggest player at our school. All the boys admired him, and all the girls are in love with him. From crushes to heels-over-toes in love, _every _girl with in love with him. Well, except me of course. I despise him, he, I, everyone knows that. That both comes with pros and cons. The pros being his fangirls have no problem with him interacting with me, since our compatibility is deep in the negatives. Cons being I have to be good as him. Well actually, that's a con I brought on myself. I don't know why I do it, out of self-pride I suppose? I do my best to get good grades, second to Kaiden. I do my best at basketball, which is Kaiden's best sport, still second to him. I play piano, guitar and sing...still freaking second to him. It's a never ending cycle, I never win. It's also a never ending cycle of hate.

"My hatred for thou runs deeper than any ocean, or sea. I hate you from the bottom of my heart, to the point where it nearly kills me. " _Literally_. Everyone clapped and some even chuckled amusedly.

"Excellent poem, Mrs. Kaylee. I didn't expect you to convey your feelings...of hatred into your assignment." I smiled politely.

"You did say, we could use whatever comes to mind into this poem, Professor. Currently, thou deep feeling, consumes me whole with the burning passion of hatred." He chuckled and allowed me to sit down.

"Alright...Kaylee was the last one. Class dismissed." I grabbed my books and headed to my locker for my last class. Which would be math. Yippie, even though it's my third best subject, I still hate it with a burning passion.

"Heh, hey Kaylee!" I stopped and looked behind me lazily. Huh? Oh, it was one of those preppy cheerleaders that aimlessly follow Kaiden around. I'm on pretty good terms with them, since like I said; I have absolutely _no_ compatibility with Kaiden. No even a silver of a hair.

"That...was a pretty interesting poem. Haha, didn't take much to figure out who it was for." I smiled genuinely back in return.

"Yeah, too bad _he_ wasn't in my class." She snickered.

"Don't worry, gossip goes 'round quick. He'll hear 'bout it sooner or later. Well, gotta run, ciao!" I waved back and headed towards my math class. Luckily, Kaiden wasn't in this class as well. I did share it with Cynthia though, so that's good. I spotted her talking to our good buddy, Nina.

"Hey Cyn, Nina!" They looked my way and smiled.

"Hey Kay, how ya doing?"

"Pretty good. I feel much better after sharing my..._poem_ with the class..."

"Oh god. I got that assignment last week. It's the one where you have to write a poem about your current strongest feelings. I can already see it in my head." I snickered, Nina certainly knows my character.

"Hey-hey! Apparently Cynthia wrote about her feelings of love-!" Nina was abruptly stopped by Cynthia's hand, which covered her mouth. I immediately felt that strong feeling of hate back.

"Love...eh...what a...complicated feeling..." I adjusted my eyes elsewhere, I hate love. I hate how much it hurt Cynthia. I hate how much it hurt _me_.


End file.
